spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mountain Kelp (TV series)
The Mountain Kelp has a TV series based off of themselves. The series revolves around everything the band has done. (this is a private spinoff.) List of episodes # The First Cassette (aired November 17, 2015) Summary: Spongebob releases his first cassette under the name The Mountain Kelp. The cassette is called Taboo VI: The Spongecoming. # Compilation #1 (November 24, 2015) Summary: SpongeBob contributes a song to a compilation called "Back To Bikini Bottom, Blowfish." Can the compilation become popular? # The Sponge Chronicles (December 1, 2015) Summary: SpongeBob makes another cassette called "The Sponge Chronicles." # A Live Show (December 8, 2015) Summary: Spongebob plays his first live show at Shrimpfest on May 31, 1992. # Live Show #2 (December 15, 2015) Summary: SpongeBob plays a concert at Casa de Pufferfish on July 18, 1992 # Seriously? Another live show? (December 22, 2015) SpongeBob plays his third live show, four days after the one above. # Another Release (December 29, 2015) Summary: SpongeBob releases Songs for Nat Peterson. a 7-inch with 5 songs. # Live Show Pro (January 5, 2016) Summary: There is another live show at Freddie's on December 6, 1992. # Radio Session (January 12, 2016) SpongeBob does a radio session for BBWR on December 12, 1992. # Another Session?!? (January 19, 2016) Another radio session for BBBR on December 13, 1992. # Live Show Mega-Pro (January 26, 2016) SpongeBob plays a show at Nat's Lounge on March 7, 1993. # Transmissions to Star (February 3, 2016) SpongeBob releases a cassette called Transmissions to Star. # Hot Patty Meat (February 10, 2016) SpongeBob releases his fourth cassette called Hot Patty Meat. # Play those Concerts! (February 17, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at Rob's on an unknown date in 1994. # Gig Master! (February 24, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at Under Barg'N Mart on August 18, 1994. # Concertception (March 2, 2016) Spongebob plays at New Shore in August of 1994. # x3 concerts! (March 9, 2016) Spongebob plays another show at Providence, RI, also in August. # x4 concerts! (March 16, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at the Middle Sea, Massachusetts on August 22, 1994. # x5 concerts! (March 23, 2016) Yet another concert at Bayshore, Massachusetts the day after the one at the Middle Sea. # Taking the Spatula (March 30, 2016) Spongebob releases his fifth cassette, called Taking the Spatula. # Sponge, the King of Fry Cooks (April 6, 2016) Spongebob releases his final cassette, called Sponge, the King of Fry Cooks. # Album Debut (April 13, 2016) Spongebob releases his first album, called Sponge Machine. # Nine Black Sponges (April 20, 2016) Spongebob releases an EP, called Nine Black Sponges. # Bikini Bottom (April 27, 2016) Spongebob releases an album entitled Bikini Bottom. # This Is A Live Show (May 4, 2016) Spongebob plays a concert at The Salmon on January 15, 1995. # Another Show (May 12, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at Seadoor on April 5, 1995 # A Tour (May 19, 2016) Spongebob embarks on a European tour from April 15, 1995 to an unknown date in April 1995. # Radio Session (May 26, 2016) Spongebob plays a radio session for AUSR on April 19, 1995. # Nothing for Gary (June 2, 2016) Spongebob releases a third album called Nothing for Gary. # Tour Number 3 (June 9, 2016) Spongebob does a first European tour from February 25, 1996 to March 23, 1996. # Another Show! (June 16, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at John's on January 15, 1996. # Live Guy (June 23, 2016) Spongebob plays a show at Farawayville Coral on September 2, 1996. # The Day Right After (June 30, 2016) Spongebob plays a show right after the one above. # Tour 4 (July 6, 2016) Spongebob does another European tour from October 18, 1996 to November 22, 1996. Category:The Mountain Kelp Category:2015 Category:Spin-Offs Category:Inactive Spin-Offs Category:JackTheRipper5210